


Miss Allen

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Got Me Hot N' Bothered [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reader is barrys sister, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: "Oh, you're... gonna get it now, miss Allen."





	Miss Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Snart and Barry’s sister getting it on please?

The air was knocked out of your lungs as your body was roughly shoved against the door of your flat. You groaned, pulling Snart back into the kiss, your teeth clacking accidentally. In turn, Snart growled, hands groping and gripping at your hips and butt, before he hauled you upwards. Your legs wrapped around his hips, making you aware of the bulge in his crotch. You let out a breathy whine, grinding against him as best as you could. 

Suddenly, you were thrown onto the bed, a little dizzy from the sudden movement and the oxygen rushing back into your head. Snart pulled is shirt off, and your eyes wandered over his form. Unconsciously you licked your lips, before pulling off your shirt and bra in one go. 

Then he was on you again, his slightly rough hands cupping your breasts and plucking and pulling at your nipples. He kissed and licked at your neck, in search of your sweet spot. When he found it, he bit down. Hard. You arched of the bed with a moan, hands coming up to hold his head where it was as pleasure from the bite mingled with the pain.

One of Snarts hands shoved itself down your pants, teasing your folds with light touches.

"So wet for me already?", he chuckled, flicking your clit.

"Shut up, Snart!" He shot you a glare, roughly massaging your clit after staring at you for a few seconds. A scream ripped itself from your throat. Snart pulled his hand from your pants, sitting back to watch for any sign of pain as you laid there. He didn't find any. 

Your pants were yanked down, as well as your panties and socks. His hands wandered up to tease your folds again. 

"You want my fingers in you, miss Allen?", he murmured, dipping his fingers in ever so slightly.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll just have to do it myself.", you retorted, bucking your hips up. Snart growled, plunging his fingers into your heat. You bit your lip, holding in any pleasured sounds. He wanted to tease you? Well, he wouldn't get any sounds from you in that case. 

His slightly rough fingers rubbed deliciously against your walls, even tough his pace was still too slow for your liking. He pulled his fingers from you, hands flying to his pants to undo them.

"What about patience, dickhead?", you teased, moving so you leaned on your elbows to watch him undress better. 

As soon as he was undressed, he grabbed your hips and yanked you down towards him. 

"Wait!", you gasped, moving to your nightstand to grab a condom. You held it towards him, watching him roll his eyes before grabbing it.

"You're on the pill.", he stated. 

"So? I really don't like the feeling of cum dripping from me."

He just sighed, rolling it onto him. Then he moved closer again, aligning himself to your entrance. He teased your opening and clit, before pushing into your slowly. 

He bottomed out with a gasp, a hiss leaving your lungs. You nodded, and he started moving at a slow pace.

His pace quickened, and soon you couldn't hold in any moans. One of your hands shot downwards to rub at your clit.

The pressure inside you was building higher and higher, and soon you found yourself tumbling over the edge. Your body tried to curl in on itself, but Snarts body kept you from doing so. You dug your nails into his shoulders, trying to ground yourself and not get completely lost in the sensation. Snart grunted, thrust becoming erratic as he came.

He pulled out, collapsing beside you on the bed. Both of your caught your breath for a second.

"That", you gasped. "...'s all you can do?"

"Oh, you're... gonna get it now, miss Allen."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
